


Grief

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [111]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: What is grief?





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 25, 2018.
> 
> So, my sister's grandmother died last week. My sister's mother died in May. I only ever met either woman once or twice, so I'm not grieving for them. I'm grieving for my sister. 
> 
> So, yeah, I wrote this. *shrugs*

Grief

            consumes,

            feasts

                        on hope,

            leaves ashes

                        and despair.

           

Grief

            gnaws on gristle,

            spits out the bones.

 

What is left?

What remains?

            The remains.

 


End file.
